Tails' New Friend
by Prominence Flare
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me! Tails finds another fox while walking one day, and becomes friends...VERY good friends. But when he starts spending all his time with her, jelousy rears it's ugly head... Finished!
1. Boredom

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but my character, Lily. Everybody else is property of Sega.

Tails' New Friend

Tails sat in his workshop, obviously bored. His new, improved Tornado 2 had finally been completed, and he couldn't think of anything new to invent. "Man, am I bored!"

After the ARK incident, a few things happened. Eggman had gotten caught by police, and jailed in a new super-high security prison. Knuckles went back to his job at guarding the Master Emerald, with Rouge, who had been constantly dropping little hints to tell him that she liked him.

Sonic and Tails went back to the city, and had gotten absolutely hounded by reporters. Sonic loved the attention, but Tails was easily annoyed by all of the microphones and camera flashes.

Sonic was off on another live interview, leaving Tails alone in his workshop.

"Boy…I need to take a walk. There's nothing else to do."

How do you like it so far? It's short, but they'll get longer. This is my first one!


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Again, I only own Lily.

A/N: The address came off the top of my head. I'm not stalking anybody!

Chapter 2

"There is **nothing to do! I can't believe this!" Tails had walked around for about an hour, & everything just seemed to be unappealing to him. He had left a note for Sonic saying that he had gone for a walk, and would be back "after a while." **

After a moment of ranting about how he was going to be bored for the rest of his life, he eventually 

decided on something simple: to go to the park.

As he walked in, he seemed to take in the serenity and peace of it all. It calmed his nerves, which made him feel completely peaceful. He closed his eyes, and started to walk along, at peace with the world. All of a sudden…

"Ooof !" he bumped into someone. "Err…sorry, I didn't…

That's when he opened his eyes.

…see where…" his voice trailed off as he saw who it was.

It was another fox, who looked about his age and size. It was a girl, who wore a yellow tank top and blue shorts. The surprising thing was, however, that she seemed to be a perfect copy of him physically, but in all of the places where he was brownish-orange, she was a brilliant white, and the tip of her tail and from her wrists to her fingers, she was brown.

"That's okay…you don't have to apologize," she said.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"It's okay, really." That's when she noticed how nice he looked. 

"Well, my name's Lily, and I just moved here, really.

"Oh…well, my name's Miles, but everybody calls me Tails.

She was about to ask "Why?", when he showed her his two tails. 

"Wow…that's…"

"Weird, I know," he cut her off.

"That's not what I was about to say."     

"Huh?...you weren't going to say that?" He asked. "No…I was going to say that that's really cool."

"Oh…" He was surprised, for nobody ever said that before. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." 

"Well,"…Tails seemed to be a little nervous now, "You said you were new here, right? 'Cause I was thinking, maybe…I could show you around town."

She seemed surprised. "Really? T-That would be great!" Uh…here's my address." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, and scribbled the address on it. "738 Dover Ave.  Got it.

As she left, he thought one thing. "Today wasn't so bad after all!"


	3. Realization

Disclaimer: You know it…just Lily.

Chapter 3: Realization

Tails walked home feeling lighter than air that day. He had met a beautiful girl, and was still surprised that he was going to meet her again.  "Man…this is great! I can't believe this!" He just couldn't get over her. Unfortunately, Sonic wasn't in as good a mood when he walked in the apartment.

"Tails, where have you been? I was worried about you!" he said.  "Well, sorry Sonic, I mean I just…" Tails started, but he was cut off.  "You shouldn't have gone anywhere!" "But, Sonic, I'm fine!"  Sonic seemed to cool down now. "Yeah…you are…okay, no problem. I was just a little worried about you, that's all."

"Sonic…there's something else I want to tell you." Sonic seemed surprised. "Yeah?" Tails again got nervous. "Well…see, I met a girl today, and I'm sort of going to show her around town tomorrow." Sonic's jaw dropped. "What? You're going out?" Tails instantly blushed. "What? O-Of course not!" He gulped. "I'm just showing her around town, like I said." Sonic grinned. "Riiight. Sure you are." 

Tails felt embarrassed and angry at the same time. "What do you mean, "Sure you are?"  

"She look directly at you?" he asked. Tails thought back. "Hmm…actually…yeah, she did."  

"Thought so. She must really like you, then." "Well…" Tails considered this. "…Maybe. But I can't jump to conclusions yet." Sonic shook his head. "Whatever you say, Tails. But I still say she likes you."  He looked at the clock. "You better get to bed."

Later that night, Tails sat in bed, thinking. "Does she like me?" he wondered to himself.  He turned over and looked at the clock, which read 10:45. "Well, I know one thing…he thought. "…I sure like her."


	4. A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I own only Lily. No one else.

A change of plans

Tails was sweating all over. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stop himself. He was just going to show her the town, right? Well, for some reason, it sure didn't feel that way. "Why am I so nervous?" he asked himself. "Well, no turning back now. I'm here." He stood at the door of her house, and finally was able to get the strength to ring the doorbell. It barely finished when she answered.

 "Hi! So, how do I look?" She was wearing a red T-shirt with a heart on it, and new blue jeans. "Wow…you look really nice." She blushed, but faintly. "Thanks." Tails smiled. "So, shall we get going? Lily seemed a little nervous now. "Actually, I-I was thinking that we could go to the movies." Tails was caught off guard with that question.

 "What?" he asked surprised. Lily was still a little nervous. "Well, there was this movie that I heard of, and it sounded nice, so I was hoping to see it today…with you.

Tails realized that this could work out for him. "Is it that new movie, _Double Trouble_?" She gasped. "Yes! How did you know?" Tails shrugged. "Lucky guess. Come one, let's go!" She smiled. "Gladly. Only one problem." 

"What?"

"Which way is the theater?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know this is taking long, but I'm trying to build up to the moment!

They'll say it next chapter, I promise! (Which, by the way, will be longer!)


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: Just Lily, no one else.

Confessions

As Tails went to buy tickets, he thought to himself, "I never thought this would happen. I'm actually going to the movies with Lily! This is amazing! But…" he took a deep breath. "I can't stall anymore. I've got to tell her, and if she likes me too, then great! But if just as a friend…oh well." He got the tickets for the show, and called for Lily to come on. Meanwhile, she was having similar thoughts. "Does he like me? I hope so! Why am I so anxious? Darn it, I'm just going to have to tell him, no matter what happens. It's now or never…as soon as I get into the movie."

They passed through the gate without incident, and got a nice pair of seats in the top right-hand corner. They were prepared to say it, but it seemed as if their mouths wouldn't let them. Half the movie went by, and they couldn't enjoy it. Finally they couldn't stand it anymore. They both felt that they would die if they didn't say anything.

They both turned to face each other. 

"Tails, I have something to say." She said. Tails looked a little surprised and hopeful at the same time. "Me too, but you go first. I insist." Lily was hesitant now. "Well, this will probably come as a shock, but…" Then she did something Tails didn't expect.

She kissed him.

Right there, without a second thought, she kissed him square on the lips.

After she broke it, Tails was stunned. Lily saw this and started quickly started to explain.

"Now Tails, I know that was sudden, but I just…"  All of a sudden, she was cut off by Tails' own kiss.

"You don't need to explain anything." He said. "I was trying to say the same thing myself." At this, they both blushed a deep red. When they saw that the movie had nearly ended, they left before it entirely finished, because they simply didn't care about the movie anymore. After they were out, Tails looked at Lily, and smiled. "Come on, I want to introduce you to Sonic."


	6. Jelousy

Disclaimer: Just Lily, no one else.

A/N As per your later requests, I'm attempting to make the next chapter a bit longer, but really, don't expect it. I'm not the most imaginative guy on the planet, if you know what I mean. As for the spacing, _that's because of what I'm writing with, not me._

**Fights…and feelings of jealousy  **

"Are you absolutely sure this is safe?" she asked.  Tails wanted to introduce Lily to Sonic, and he had insisted that flying was the quickest way to get to their apartment. Lily, after hearing Tails could fly with his tails, was fairly surprised. Not completely surprised, just fairly. "Yes, I'm sure!" he said. "I've never dropped anybody before, and I don't intend to now." Lily looked down. "Amazing…I've never been so high before!" Tails chuckled at that. "Scared of heights?" he asked. Lily blushed slightly, but Tails saw. "Well…just a little, but I know I can get used to it." she answered. As she looked around, she couldn't help but think… "I wish I could fly." That's when Tails spotted their apartment. "Hold on Lily! We're going to land now." She seemed to regret that the flight had to end.

"You know Tails; I still can't believe you're friends with **the Sonic the Hedgehog! You must be really famous now!" Tails blushed. "Yeah, I am, but I really don't mind." As they climbed the steps, she was very surprised. "What do you mean, you don't mind? You have your picture in the news; you get special privileges wherever you go! You can probably do anything you want!" she argued. That's when Tails turned to face her. "Yeah, but that's only looking at the _good side of things! There's having to deal with people always hounding you and asking for your autograph, not to mention all the reporters constantly pushing just to shine a light in your face! It just gets really frustrating! Especially when you just want to be left alone." By the look on his face, he seemed really hurt. She was about to console him, when Sonic came to the door. "Hey, Tails, is that you? I heard you and someone else out here…that's when he looked down and noticed Lily. "Excuse me, but who are you?" She looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry… I'm Lily." Sonic sounded surprised. "You mean the Lily who Tails was talking about all last night? Tails looked up at him and gave him a "why did you say that?" look. Lily couldn't help but blush. "He was? Oh, that's so sweet!" She turned and ended up giving him a hug that resembled one of Amy's monster hugs. "Lily…can't breathe…" he choked out. "Oh…sorry." She let go. Sonic grinned. "Now you know how I feel." Lily turned around. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Tails answered for him. "She's Sonic's personal stalker. She's pink, young and waaay too hyper. You say one word about Sonic, and she launches into an hour-long story about him." Lily got a good mental picture. "Wow…weird." Sonic shook his head. "Not weird…just devoted."_**

 Sonic looked at the sky. "It's getting dark. You should take her home. It would be better if you took the Tornado instead of flying, since it has headlights. Lily was confused. "The Tornado? What's that, Tails?" Tails had forgotten to mention it to her. "Oh…I'm sorry." He said. "I meant to tell you earlier. Follow me." he said. He led her to the workshop, where he kept the custom plane. As soon as she saw it, she was in awe. "Oh my… is that yours?" Tails nodded. "Built it myself."

"No way! All by yourself?" "Yep. Get in." As he started it up, she felt something. Something…different. Something she'd never felt before. But she wasn't completely sure what…though she had a good idea. As they took off, Sonic watched them. He felt something too…but it wasn't the same as what Lily felt. What he felt was completely different. He wasn't sure, but later, he would find out that what he felt…was jealousy. 


	7. False Feelings

Disclaimer: Just Lily, no one else

A/N One more chapter after this! Hold on!

False Feelings

Sonic lay in bed, worried. Not for anybody else, but himself. "Why am I worried? Tails has a new friend, so I should be happy for him!" he reasoned. "But still, I can't get this weird feeling out…I'd better sleep on it." But that wouldn't help, just hurt, as he would find out. 

All of a sudden, Sonic opened his eyes_. "Where am I?" was his first thought. He was in a big Victorian-style house, complete with outside pool, flat screen TV, and a second floor. Sonic finally got hold of his surroundings. __"Whoa…nice place.__ I wonder who owns it?" His question was answered when he heard a familiar, yet deeper sounding voice. "Lily! Where are you?" Sonic was stunned. __"Tails?__ Is that you?" Sure enough, an older, more mature-looking Tails stepped through the door leading to the kitchen, he guessed, because he got a glimpse of a refrigerator. Then he heard a familiar female voice. "Tails! I'm in the bedroom!" __"Lily? What's she doing here?"  That's when she appeared. She, like Tails, looked more mature, and she had slimmed down a bit, making herself look…more womanly, so to speak. She walked up to Tails, and calmly planted a small kiss on his lips. _"Whoa…what'd she do that for?" _Then he thought of something. He quickly looked at both of their ring fingers to see if it was true. It was._ "Wow…they're married! Cool! But where am I?"_ Almost on cue, Tails spoke. "You know, it's nice without Sonic around," he said. __"What! What do you mean, "Without me around? I'm right here!"  Then he realized. __"Wait a minute…this is a dream!" Sure enough, he walked right over and they didn't seem to notice. "Yes it is nice," Lily said, "but I wish he had looked both ways before running across the street. He didn't even see the bus." Sonic was confused. _"What are you talking about? What street? What bus?" _ Tails nodded. "Yeah, I always said that speed would kill him one day." __"Kill me? What's going on here?" That's when it sunk in. _"Crossing the street…a bus…speed…No way! That means…I must be…"_  Then Lily said something that would shock him. "Well, at least he won't be a third wheel, now that he's dead_. "What! A third wheel?" _ Then another shocking statement, only this time from Tails. "Yeah… now it's just you and me, and no pesky Sonic." _"Pesky!?___ Why you little…"  Then he realized something else. __"Wait a minute… they're married and they love each other…so they don't need me. Now I get why they like me dead."  This thought plagued him for a while, then all of a sudden, everything went out, and he found himself__ in his room, with Tails, his young self, beside him. He checked the clock. It was 3:50 in the morning._

 "I'm glad that was a dream…" he thought,"…but what if it comes true? I can't let that happen…so there's only one thing to do. I have to stop them from seeing each other. But…I don't know where to start! I need someone active, so they won't take their time. I need someone persistent, so they won't give up easily. I need someone…who's a girl." He thought about what he just said. "Hmm…active, persistent, a girl… there's only one person I know with those qualities… and I don't like her, but I guess I have to ask her for help.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Later that day…**

Sonic waited as she made up her mind. "Well, yes or no?" he asked. He was getting impatient. Yet she made no reply. She was facing away from him, to hide her expression. Finally she spoke. "Let me get this straight. You want me to stop Tails from seeing his girlfriend?" 

"Yes."

"What will you give me in return?" She was playing hardball. "You want something? I thought you would do this for free!" She sighed. "Sonic, I may be your number-one fan, but that doesn't mean I would do something this long-term for free. I'll admit that I'm not above a little bribery." Sonic was stunned. Obviously, he didn't know as much about Amy as he thought. "Hmm…I'll go out with you." She turned around, very surprised. "Pardon me?" Sonic nodded. "Yes, you heard me. In exchange for stopping Tails for seeing Lily, I'll go out with you." At first, Amy thought that this would to good to be true, but then she got skeptical. "What's the catch?" Sonic shook his head. "No catches, no strings. Just stop them from seeing each other. Seeing as you're a girl, I think you know why." She nodded, but didn't say anything. Sonic stuck out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" She hesitated at first, but eventually took his hand. "Deal." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This chapter was really short, I know. But I swear, the next chapter will have to be long! I have to fit Sonic's second thoughts, Amy's attempts to fulfill her part of the bargain, and the big climax, which will take nearly a whole a page! It's that long! By the way, this will be my first and last 3 or more chapter fanfic. They suck up to much of my time, which I need to study for my final exam test.

You will still see some work, though.


	8. New Friendship

Disclaimer: Just Lily, no one else.

A/N After thinking it over, I've decided to go back on my word 

about writing 3 or more chapter stories, but don't expect

anything from March the 9th to March the 22nd.

**The Finale**

Amy slowly slipped in and out of the shadows late that evening. She had to make sure she wasn't seen. She was near Tails' apartment, trying to get as close as she could without being spotted. "Why am I doing this again?" she wondered. Then she remembered. "Oh, yeah, a date with Sonic. I need to get this done, quick!" Then she saw Lily and Tails walk out of the building, holding hands. "Wow, they look cute together." She thought. "Why would Sonic want to break them up?" She looked on. They were talking about something, but she couldn't hear them. After a while, Lily gave Tails a peck on the cheek, and left. "About time!" Amy thought. "Now to see where she lives." 

Amy silently followed Lily through the twists and turns of the city a good ways behind her, occasionally stopping to hide. "Hopefully, this won't take too much longer," Amy thought. Luckily, it wouldn't. Soon, they reached a street with a deserted alley, and a green house at the end. "I hope that's it. My feet are killing me!" she thought. 

Amy then noticed that Lily was walking slower, and more carefully. Then Lily stopped. In this split second, Amy thought, "Oh no! She's on to me!" and dived in the alley just as Lily turned her head. "Hello…is anyone there?" Lily wondered. "It feels like someone's following me…" and started to walk to the alley. "Oh, great!" Amy thought. "Now what am I going to do?" She looked around. There wasn't even a trash can to hide in. Then she got an idea. She had seen this in a movie only once, and even then it didn't work, but she had no choice. She jumped as high as she could, and doing a perfect Chinese split, managed to stick herself between the alley walls. She then quickly pushed herself as high as she could go, and prayed Lily wouldn't look up.

As expected, Lily came into the alley, half-expecting someone to kidnap her. "Hello! Is anyone here?" she called. Amy was still high above her, hoping her feet wouldn't give out. Lily looked left and right, but didn't see anyone. "I need to get home. I'm starting to hear things." She said. Then she left. "Thank goodness! I thought she would never leave!" Amy thought. Then her legs buckled. "Oh, no." she thought. She had forgotten that she was in the air, and her legs gave out. She fell about 20 feet before landing with a thud. "Ouch… that's going to hurt in the morning. I hope this is worth it…"

Meanwhile, Sonic was at the beach, having second thoughts about sending Amy to break the two up. "I hope this was worth it. Tails is my best friend, and I'd hate to lose him to a girl. I need to do what's best for us…" He let that sink in, and then realized. "…and that would be to let Tails live his life. I can't keep him under my wing forever…might as well let him go now." He looked up at the sky. "I'd better get home. It would be best to tell him now." He stood up, brushed himself off, and sped home. "It's going to be hard to let him go." He thought.

By the time Sonic got home, Amy had just finished her job. "That should stop her." She thought. She had somehow boarded up all the windows and doors without alerting Lily or her mother. Amy smiled at her handiwork for a moment, and then frowned. "What am I doing?" she wondered out loud.  "This isn't worth a date with Sonic. I shouldn't have to try to stop true love just to get Sonic to date me! He should date me only if he wants to, and figuring that, he'll probably never date me…but I won't give up!" She then started to pry the boards off, even though it would take half the night.

Later that night, at their apartment, Sonic and Tails were having a good heart-to-heart talk. "Tails," Sonic started, "I've noticed that you and Lily have grown close over the last few days." Tails nodded. "Yeah, it's great, don't you think? We found out that we've got a lot in common, like that we both like mechanical stuff, we like the same kind of movies, and that we both like the same kind of …well, stuff." Sonic felt worse and worse, like he was going to do something he shouldn't. "Yeah…well, Tails, I was thinking that…maybe you wanted to…I don't know…leave here and set your own path with her instead of me." There. He had said it. Now all he had to do was wait for the worst.

At first Tails seemed shocked. Then he fell on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. He managed to regain himself, and look at a surprised Sonic. "Y-You thought that I would leave you for Lily? That's crazy! Sonic, I may like Lily, and she may like me, but you're my best friend. Besides, I don't know her _that_ well." 

"So you're not going anywhere?" Sonic asked. Tails shook his head. "Nope. So think of it this way. You're not losing a friend. You're _gaining_ one. Now we should get to bed." 

Later that night, Sonic thought about what Tails had said. _You're not losing a friend. You're gaining one." He let that run through his head before finally going to bed. "Tomorrow's probably going to be the start of a new friendship," he said. _

That's it. Hope you liked my first fanfic! There'll be 

a few 1-2 chapter stories soon, so look out for them!


End file.
